Advertising has become a pervasive part of our society, which may result in people sometimes feeling inundated with advertisements. Additionally, people may often feel that they have no interest in the product or service advertised. A number of factors may contribute to this. For instance, advertisements typically provide a static advertising message that is often not relevant to many people or otherwise engages them. Although some electronic billboards and other display advertisements may change the advertising message being displayed, they are still limited in what advertisements are shown. As a result, people may simply tune out the advertisements at best or actually become annoyed with the advertisements at worst, and in turn, advertisers may be less likely to see conversions from their advertisements. Further, when people actually would like advertising information regarding a product or service, they may not be able to access that information. For instance, people may see products in their everyday lives in which they are interested but may not be able to determine who sells the products or may not be able to get information regarding the products when they see them. These situations present excellent opportunities for advertising that unfortunately are lost.